Some Things Never Change
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Character Death!  Percy gets hurt whilst fighting Kronos. What happens?


Percy was fighting Kronos when the scythe cut him. He cried out in agony but managed to thrust his sword into Kronos heart. Kronos was dead, but Percy was dying. Apollo rushed over to Percy's side as did Grover and Annabeth. Apollo said something in Greek then stood up.

"Percy has half an hour to live. He's going to wake up in three minutes," then he sat down and put his ear in his hands. After three excruciatingly long minutes, he sat up and Apollo said more things in Greek."Annabeth," Percy croaked and she immediately looked him in the eye,

"yes?""I just needed to tell you that I'm in love with you," then he kissed her.

"I love you too seaweed brain," then Percy addressed Grover,

"You are the best friend I've ever had and always will be G-Man," Grover just nodded and looked lost.

"Mom?" Sally Jackson rushed towards her dying son.

"I love you thank you for raising me to be the person I am today," she whispered something in his ear and he laughed.

"Posideon?" he croaked out and searched for his father. He just said,

"I know you were looking out for me, I love you," Posideon just gave a watery smile and kneeled next to his son. Percy talked to a few more people then surprised everyone when he called out,

"Lady Athena?" when she knelt next to him he said,

"I know you didn't like me, but thank you," he gave her a knowing look and she laughed. He then kissed Annabeth right on the lips and said,

"Don't forget me but move on and do something with your life okay Wise Girl?" she nodded crying her eyes out.

"My half hour is up but I love you all and don't mourn me please," by now everyone there was crying and Percy said,

"I love you. All of you. Goodbye," and closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Everyone looked shaken but just sat there. Annabeth was clinging on to Percy's body and sobbing into his shirt. They had to pry her off of him to get him ready for the funeral. They all went back to camp but Annabeth just clung to Grover and he clung to her.

Then it was the day of the funeral and Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Tyson and Chiron were going to make speeches.

Thalia went first,

"Percy was a great guy. Mentally insane, but great. He always said what came to mind and cared about other people more than himself. He could make you laugh when nothing in the world was going right. His silliness always made me roll my eyes, but he did it so no one else would have to feel what he had to. I was always compared to Percy, lots of people said we were alike. I always thought," and by now she was crying,

"I always thought that I was better than him because of the way I swore to become a Hunter of Artemis. Then I realized that he was better than me. He was kind, funny, and compassionate and everything a person should strive to be. He was a close friend of mine and I knew that he would always be there for me or for anyone who needed him for that matter. Goodbye Percy," and she stepped off the podium.

Annabeth stepped up and said,

"I just realized that everything I wrote down to talk about is complete rubbish so I'm gonna start from scratch. He was great. I always called him Seaweed Brain but he was always smart. He was just smart in that kind of way that makes smart people look dumb. He didn't see the obvious but he could see past that into the part of you that was always kept hidden. He didn't understand half the things I said to him but he stood there and faked it so I thought he was actually following he conversation. He was an amazing person and I will never forget him," and she let the tears overwhelm her as she stepped down.

Grover stepped up,

"Percy was always a great friend to me. Even before all this stuff back when we were friends at school, he stuck up for me and was my friend. I always wondered how he could possibly like a good for nothing satyr but he managed to find he best in me. He could find the best in anyone and was willing to be almost anyone's friend. I'll miss you," and he ran off to the back of the room.

Nico stepped up and said,

"I always wondered why Percy did it. By it I mean running away from camp to go on quests. Did he want the fame? The glory? Or was it more genuine than that? It was. He just couldn't bear to let his friends get and/ or stay captured especially because he could find a way to save them. Many say that is his fatal flaw and it isn't. He was just so genuine and so amazingly kind hearted that he just couldn't let them die. He saved his mother, Annabeth, Lady Artemis, Grover, Thalia, me and all of Olympus. Yet it never once got to his head. He wanted to be able to lie low yet he couldn't because he was a child of Poseidon, the child of the prophesy. He didn't want to become the one of the prophesy, he just didn't want to thrust it on anyone else. He never thought about himself and I'm proud to be his friend," Nico stepped off he podium and took his seat.

Tyson stepped up and said, "Like Grover, Percy was my friend in school. He was always there for me and either didn't mind or didn't care that I was a Cyclops. He ate peanut butter sandwiches with me and swam with the fish ponies. I love you brother. I'll miss you," and with tears running down his face he sat down.

Chiron stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Percy was always a great demigod but on top of that he was a great person," by now there wasn't one dry eye in the room.

"He always snuck out of camp but because of that we are still here and still alive. He was one of my best students if not the best demigod of his era. He saved all of us and no doubt he is watching over us and scolding us for crying about him. Some things never change,"


End file.
